


The secret of a good cuppa!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bedroom, Gen, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: One should never - ever - drink bad tea!





	The secret of a good cuppa!

**Author's Note:**

> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

"I’m going to TESCO. Are you coming?" As usual, the only response was silence. “Need something?”

“Peroxide. Take my money or Mycroft's credit card.”

“No, I won’t!”

John left quickly. Not having enough money to buy everything he wants or top of the shelf products was driving him crazy! _I should ask the surgery for more hours… but with the Work I really can’t! It would be easier if we were actually paid for what we are doing!_

His friend never cares about money, having a fund that gives him a generous allowance. He knows that Sherlock doesn’t mind sharing it, but John won’t accept what he sees as charity. He puts the cheapest tea he could find into his basket. _Anyway, I don’t see any difference._

Once at home he puts the kettle on and goes to his bedroom to get his laptop.

As soon the living-room door closes, Sherlock runs to the kitchen and replaces all the newly purchased cheap tea with his stash of pricey _Whittard_ teabags and dashes back to his experiment.

Later, with a satisfied sigh, John sits down with a nice cuppa. “You’re such a snob, Sherlock! The tea in an ugly package always tastes as good as the one from your fancy store!”

Sherlock smiles thinking of the dozen boxes hidden under his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets!
> 
> Whittard teas are sooooo good! I've run out of the batch I bring back from UK few months ago and shipping cost to Canada are CRAZY!!! If someone want to help a poor tea addict, put some Orange Blossom tea leafs in a random enveloppe and put in the mail lol


End file.
